<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wish we could switch up the roles by fromlaurelgroves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144244">wish we could switch up the roles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromlaurelgroves/pseuds/fromlaurelgroves'>fromlaurelgroves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Strap-Ons, this is just 3k words of filth enjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromlaurelgroves/pseuds/fromlaurelgroves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Harrow is in charge. Sometimes Gideon is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harrow’s in charge, it looks like this:</p><p>Gideon is laid out on the bed completely naked, the low light reflecting gorgeously off her smooth skin, her hard muscles, the burnished copper of her hair. Harrow is sitting fully dressed between her legs, covered from neck to wrists to ankles in black, deciding where to start.</p><p>“You’re lovely like this,” she says, and decides to start at the left hipbone. She trails her fingers up from it and over the defined abs, between the breasts. Continues up the column of the neck and presses them to the lips, where Gideon obediently kisses them. “Spread out like this for me. All mine.”</p><p>“Yours,” Gideon agrees, with another kiss to Harrow’s fingertips. She lets her mouth open a little more than is strictly necessary, and Harrow thinks with pleasure of putting her fingers all the way in and making the other girl suck on them, but it’s best not to rush these things. She trails her fingers back down, lingering on the collarbones, the sternum.</p><p>“You love this,” she says, and lets her fingers ghost over the sides of the breasts. “You’re so sensitive already, so eager to find out how I’m going to”--her thumb brushes the edge of a nipple, and Gideon gasps-- “take you apart.”</p><p>“Yes,” says her cavalier. “Yes.”</p><p>She takes each nipple between thumb and forefinger and rolls them gently. Gideon’s hips press eagerly up against hers, the thigh muscles tensing. “Let me hear you,” she says, and Gideon gives a low moan.</p><p>“Good,” she says. “My good girl.”</p><p>Gideon flushes bright pink at that, and Harrow tightens her grip. There’s no way Gideon can restrain her noises now, she’s gasping and humming with pleasure as Harrow pinches her nipples, works them with thin, sure fingers. She can imagine how wet Gideon is getting, and the thought of it makes her own cunt clench like a fist. In a sudden burst of tenderness, she leans forward to kiss Gideon’s neck, sucking a little to leave a mark. “<em> Fuck,” </em>Gideon says.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, beloved,” Harrow tells her. “I’m going to go a little harder now, all right?”</p><p>Her cavalier nods mutely, and Harrow squeezes her nipples harder, twists them outwards. She’s not being gentle anymore--she can imagine the needle-like sensation that stabs into her cavalier’s breasts and down into her clit when she does it--and Gideon makes a sound between a yelp and a moan, squirming from the pleasure and pain. Harrow soothes her with words, murmuring how brave she’s being, how good, and Gideon’s blush deepens.</p><p>When she’s done with Gideon’s nipples--having paid a little loving attention to them with her tongue to apologize for the abuse they’ve taken--Harrow moves south. Gideon sighs with pleasure when Harrow strokes her thighs, hisses when she cards her fingertips through the rough orange hair between them. She’s so wet that she’s leaking, leaving a clear slick on Harrow’s fingers even though she’s barely touched those swollen folds. She whimpers when Harrow pushes her fingers into Gideon’s mouth to clean them.</p><p>“Harrow,” she says when Harrow’s fingers are out of her mouth again. Her pupils are dark and huge.  “Harrow, please.”</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“I want you inside me, please, I want you so much.”</p><p>It is miraculous, Harrow thinks, not for the first time. Miraculous that this miraculous person, who is all muscle and sensation and dashing good looks, wants <em> her </em>, Harrowhark Nonagesimus, who is all bones and repression, so uncomfortable with her body that she can’t bear to take her clothes off, so wracked with neuroses she can hardly ever get herself to let go. For a moment she’s so dizzyingly grateful for it that she almost gives Gideon what she wants right then and there, pushes two fingers in and fucks her into the mattress, lets every shattering climax be a love letter.</p><p>But that wouldn’t be right. That’s not what they’re doing today.</p><p>“Shut your eyes,” she tells her cavalier, and once Gideon has obediently shut them she turns away. This part is always awkward, ungainly--working her pants off her skinny legs, adjusting the complicated straps of the harness over her underwear--and to be observed doing it would disrupt the ambiance she is trying to create. The strap-on, when she gets it in place, is heavy. It’s really quite big. Gideon’s body is a marvel in many ways--how it can move, and fight, and heal, the pain and the pleasure it can sustain--and one of those ways is how much she can handle inside her, how much it takes to make her feel stretched and overwhelmed with fullness. Harrow wants her to feel that way. So they have the large model.</p><p>“Open your eyes,” she says, and Gideon does. Many people would find it alarming to see Harrowhark Nonagesimus--black-clad, perpetually cranky expression, ears full of bone studs, not even five feet tall--looming over them with a monster cock hanging between her thighs. Gideon beams like it’s her birthday. </p><p>“Fuck, yeah,” she says.</p><p>In order for Gideon to suck her off Harrow has to lie down on her back, which is not where she usually likes to find herself, but the height difference makes it impossible otherwise. She makes up for it by twisting one hand hard in Gideon’s hair, forcing her head down just a little as Gideon takes the dildo in her mouth, running her tongue around the head. She chokes a bit when Harrow presses, but continues uncomplainingly, working Harrow’s cock with a beautiful concentration. Harrow wishes she could really feel it, could really climax like this, spilling into her cavalier’s throat. Perhaps flesh magic has some possibilities to explore in this area. But for now it’s enough to watch Gideon’s lips wrapped around her, eyes squeezed shut as she takes Harrow as deeply as she can.</p><p>When Gideon starts making hungry, desperate little noises as she sucks, Harrow knows it’s time for the next stage. She pulls Gideon to her by the hair, kisses her deeply, murmuring praise. Rolls her cavalier back onto her back and positions herself between her thighs, pressing the head of the strap-on to Gideon’s slit but not yet pushing inside.</p><p>“Tell me what you want,” she says.</p><p>“I just want you,” Gideon says, and Harrow thrills at the neediness, the unabashed desire in her voice. “I want your cock so bad, Harrow, please, I need it…”</p><p>Harrows hums. She moves the head of the dildo up and down a little so that it brushes over Gideon’s clit, and Gideon’s strong hands fist in the sheets. Then, deciding that she’s been cruel enough, she pushes inside. </p><p>Gideon cries out as Harrow fills her. Harrow’s hands find Gideon’s thighs and push them further apart so she can rock forward, rock down into her cavalier’s incredible body, stabilizing herself on her spread knees. Harrow presses <em> hard </em>, sinking in until her hips are flush with Gideon’s, and Gideon is practically sobbing as Harrow takes her apart.</p><p>“Good,” she says, suddenly aware that her mouth is very dry. “Good girl. You’re taking it so well, you’re taking all of me. You’re a wonder.”</p><p>“Harrow,” Gideon breathes, “Harrow, it feels so good--you feel so fucking good, please--”</p><p>“Are you close, beloved?” Harrow asks, and when Gideon nods she says “Then come, come for me,” and Gideon does, spasming around her cock and gasping. </p><p>Harrow gives her a good ten seconds to ride it out. Then she twitches her hips again--the tiniest motion, but Gideon grunts as the strap-on still buried inside her nudges a little deeper. Harrow rocks ever so gently, making the other girl squirm at the overstimulation. It can’t be comfortable, not entirely. But Gideon hasn’t said to stop.</p><p>“Turn over,” Harrow says.</p><p>It’s awkward for Gideon to roll over without dislodging the dildo from inside her, but she manages it. At first she lies down on her stomach, but Harrow says “No--hands and knees.” Gideon obliges, arms steady despite the fucking she just got. They both know that Gideon can hold a full plank for at least three minutes, and with the additional support from her knees, this position shouldn’t be a problem. Harrow scootches up and gets comfortable, hips pressed against the backs of Gideon’s thighs, strap-on still buried inside her cavalier.</p><p>“Are you all right?” she asks, and when Gideon nods she says, “Then let’s continue.”</p><p>She starts slow this time, relishing in the long, ragged moans she can draw from Gideon’s mouth as she pumps in and out of her. Sometimes she pulls almost all the way out, then surges forward again, hard. The muscles of Gideon’s arms stand out where they’re supporting her weight, and there’s heat twisting low in Harrow’s belly, tension throbbing between her thighs.</p><p>Experimentally, she rolls her hips a little as she rocks in, and finds that the base of the strap-on nudges at her clit very pleasantly. She tries it again, more deliberately--<em> yes </em>. A sweet burn starts to spread through her as she grinds down hard, furiously seeking her own release as she pounds into Gideon, faster now. Feeling the need to hold onto something, she reaches for Gideon’s hair and pulls hard, and is gratified by the resulting cry.</p><p>Harrowhark’s orgasm rends through her, making her hips snap up and into her cavalier. She can tell Gideon is coming by the way her cunt is pulsing, the way her arms are shaking with the strain, and she has just the presence of mind to say “Down--down--” before Gideon collapses onto her belly, and Harrow on top of her. They lie like that for a while.</p><p>When her heart rate has stabilized, Harrow slowly pulls out, making Gideon groan at the sudden absence. She takes the harness off and snuggles in next to her cavalier, who wraps a strong arm around her chest, pressing Harrow’s back to her front, and kisses the top of her head.</p><p>“Was that good for you, my sinister sovereign?”</p><p>“Very,” she says, and kisses one of Gideon’s knuckles. “I felt--more than I usually do.”</p><p>Gideon hums knowingly and hugs her a little closer.</p><p>“However,” Harrow continues, trying to make her voice chilly, “I noticed that <em> you </em> felt quite a lot too. You came without permission that second time.”</p><p>Gideon makes a fake-disappointed sound. Harrow knows how much she loves being told she’s done well, but she likes a little punishment too. Well, she’ll get it. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.”</p><p>Harrow rolls to face her and kisses her, takes her bottom lip between her teeth and bites.</p><p>“You should know by now that I don’t miss a thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gideon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Gideon’s in charge, it looks like this:</p><p>She and Harrow are lying entangled on the bed, both in their underwear. Gideon’s in a sports bra, Harrow’s in a t-shirt that Gideon knows from experience has nothing underneath. Harrow’s tits are amazing--at least in Gideon’s opinion--but there’s not enough of them to warrant a bra. Gideon’s arms are fastened firm around Harrow, and they’re kissing. They’ve been kissing for a long time, trading kisses back and forth, mouths open a little, tongues skirting each other. It feels nice. Like it doesn’t have to go anywhere, but it could if they want it to.</p><p>Gideon can tell Harrow wants it to. She’s pressing as close to Gideon as she possibly can, and her hips are shifting a little against Gideon’s thigh. Most of the time, this is when Harrow flips Gideon onto her back and spends the next hour bossing her around and fucking her brains out, which Gideon has no problem with. But she does relish the opportunities she has to touch Harrow, the times when Harrow’s willing to let down a few of those bulletproof defenses and let Gideon take her over the edge.</p><p>She thinks tonight might be one of those times.</p><p>Experimentally, she draws one hand up the line of Harrow’s body, gripping the side of her thigh, her hip. She pulls her a little closer and presses her knee into the place where Harrow seems to want it, and Harrow makes a small sound into her mouth.</p><p>Gideon pulls back and looks right into those dark eyes. “Okay?”</p><p>Harrow nods.</p><p>Gideon keeps kissing her, a little more firmly now. She nudges her tongue into Harrow’s mouth and Harrow opens up for her, makes another little sound. She’s grinding just a little onto Gideon’s leg, but not enough to get herself off. Gideon takes her hand off Harrow’s hip and places it over her breast. Doesn’t pinch or squeeze, just rests it there, an undemanding offer.</p><p>“How about this? Okay?” Harrow nods once, sharply. “It would be good if you could use your words, my midnight monarch.”</p><p>“Yes,” Harrow manages. “Yes.”</p><p>Gideon kisses her forehead, her cheek, then her mouth again, and traces a thumb over the t-shirt, around where she’s pretty sure Harrow’s nipple is. She grins into Harrow’s kiss when a gasp and a stiffening tells her she was right. She gives the newly-hard bud a gentle tug, works it between two fingers. Harrow’s rolling her hips against her in earnest now, breathing fast.</p><p>Gideon knows not to go harder than this. Harrow causes herself enough pain without Gideon contributing any. Gideon may love the pinches and bites and smacks that she gets when Harrow’s in charge, but she doesn’t give any of it back. For Harrow she has only gentleness. </p><p>The determined way Harrow is working herself against Gideon suggests she’s chasing a climax. That won’t do. Gideon doesn’t want Harrow to come like that, still largely clothed, wringing an orgasm out of herself. Gideon wants Harrow to come undone under her mouth and fingers, awash in pleasure, incoherent except for Gideon’s name. She takes her knee away. Harrow looks momentarily annoyed, but Gideon soothes her by pressing kisses into her neck. She slides her fingertips under Harrow’s shirt and says again, “Okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Harrow breathes, and Gideon moves her hands up further, finds Harrow’s nipples and strokes them with the pads of her thumbs. Harrow actually wails a little bit, hips bucking up uselessly against nothing, fingertips digging into Gideon’s biceps. At a little press from Gideon to her shoulder, she obligingly rolls onto her back.</p><p>Good. This is going good. The challenge of touching Harrow like this is to get her to allow herself to enjoy it, to let the pleasure pull her under so there’s no room for any other noise in that ceaselessly-working snarl of a brain. But if Gideon can get Harrow to relax onto her back, that’s half the battle won right there. She decides to linger here for a moment, stroking circles around Harrow’s small breasts, kissing her with a hungry devotion. Within a couple of minutes Harrow is making rhythmic, pleading sounds into Gideon’s mouth, and one hand is tangled and tugging in Gideon’s hair.</p><p>Gideon takes that as a cue and breaks away from the kiss. She lifts Harrow’s shirt--not off, just up--and presses her mouth to each nipple, running her tongue over it, sucking just a little. Harrow actually swears, a harsh, bitten-off sound. </p><p>From the middle of Harrow’s ribcage, Gideon looks up at her. Makes eye contact and holds it, seeing the wild edge in Harrow’s dark eyes. Says: “I want to make you feel good. Can I?”</p><p>There’s an almost imperceptible hesitation before Harrow nods. That’s to be expected. She’s always hesitant about letting herself have things she wants. There’s always part of her that’s not sure she deserves it, that wants to turn back to the old habits of guilt, of self-denial. Gideon’s not going to let that happen.</p><p>She eases off Harrow’s underwear--damp, she notes with satisfaction--and takes a moment to take her in, awed as she always is by the shiny thatch of black hair, the glistening brown and pink of the folds. For an instant she’s overwhelmed by gratitude that she gets to see Harrow like this. Harrow, who keeps herself so closely guarded, who shies away from being perceived or touched, lets Gideon see her like this, vulnerable and bare. Even lets Gideon touch her, trusts Gideon to unravel her defenses and bring her right up to the brink. Gideon’s acutely aware of what an honor that trust is. All she wants to do is fall face-first into Harrow and eat her like a dessert, make her come again and again on her tongue, all to show her how seriously Gideon takes the duty of loving her. </p><p>All in good time, though. Gideon knows that with Harrow it’s better to stretch the pleasure out, ratchet it up by degrees until it’s white-hot, crowding out every other thought or sensation. She takes a long, slow lick up Harrow’s inner thigh, kisses one of her labia. Harrow’s squirming, making tiny noises of frustration. Gideon presses her tongue to her slit, not deep enough to provide real stimulus but enough to taste Harrow’s arousal, the distinctive musk of it. The taste makes her so wet she might come right in her boxer briefs. Unable to help herself, she moans into Harrow’s cunt, and above her, Harrow moans too.</p><p>“Nav,” Harrow says abruptly, and Gideon braces for a kick to her shoulder or a yank at her hair, or a critical little voice telling her she’s taking too long. But instead Harrow says, as if she can’t believe she’s saying it, “Please.”</p><p>Well. That’s a first. Gideon moves her mouth to the pink nucleus of Harrow’s clit, works it first with the flat and then the tip of her tongue. Harrow’s hand fists in her hair immediately, dragging her hard against her, grinding down into Gideon’s face. Gideon’s lips and chin are smeared with her, and her cunt tightens as she swallows Harrow down. Her necromancer is crying out and then abruptly silent, with the tight concentration that Gideon knows means she’s turned her attention inward, focusing hard on willing herself to a peak.</p><p>But a minute passes, and another, and the tension doesn’t break. Harrow’s brow is still furrowed, and she’s making little noises of frustration--not because there’s not enough stimulus, but because her body still won’t let her give in, still won’t stop <em> thinking </em> long enough for her to lose herself in the feeling. Luckily Gideon’s arms are long enough for her to reach up and roll Harrow’s nipples again, letting the pleasure spike up through her whole body, at the same time as she sucks hard at Harrow’s clit. The shock of sensation is enough to snap Harrow back from wherever she’d been, and she comes immediately with an embarrassing sound, fluttering against Gideon’s tongue. </p><p>After that it’s easier. Getting Harrow to the first release is the hard part; after that her body unlocks a little, softens into the pleasure. Gideon eats her out with overjoyed abandon, her moans mixing with Harrow’s as she works her over with her tongue, kissing her clit reverently every time Harrow comes, which is at least two more times.</p><p>After a while it occurs to her that her necromancer hasn’t said any actual words in a while, just incoherent ecstasy sounds, and it would probably be good to check that her speech centers are still online. She’s just coming down from a peak, throbbing a little bit, so it’s a good place to pause. She looks up at Harrow, aware of what a mess she must look like, and says, “How are you doing up there? You have to use at least four words to answer, by the way.”</p><p>Harrow gazes down at her, eyes heavy-lidded, cheeks flushed dark. Her hair is damp and sticking to her, and she looks almost drunk. “You’re really good at that.”</p><p>“Wow, five! Always the overachiever.” She gives Harrow’s clit another little kiss, and is rewarded with a squeak. “Up for one more?”</p><p>“<em> One </em> more,” says Harrow sleepily. “I’m almost at my limit, I think.”</p><p>“Sounds good. Well, we don’t have to, but I was thinking…” She puts her hands under Harrow's ass and lifts a little bit, spreading the cheeks with her thumbs to show what, exactly, she’s thinking.</p><p>“<em> Oh </em>,” says Harrow. “You shouldn’t--I don’t--”</p><p>“It’s okay,” says Gideon. “We really don’t have to. But you liked it last time, and I like it too. Let me. If you want to.” She kisses Harrow’s thigh. </p><p>She can see in that tiny angular face the brain working, the struggle Harrow’s waging with herself. She’s thinking she doesn’t want to be a burden, that it doesn’t feel right to have someone take so much time, go to so much effort for her. She wants it, and she’s ashamed of wanting it. But she’s also thinking of how good it would feel to come for Gideon one more time, this time with Gideon’s tongue working into her ass.</p><p>She sighs, and flops back on the pillows. “Okay.”</p><p>Gideon almost erupts in a cheer. Instead, she puts a pillow under Harrow’s tailbone so that the angle will be better, presses a hand into each of Harrow’s calves to give herself more access, and gets to work. Slow strokes first, working around the edge of that tight entrance until Harrow hums with pleasure and shifts to let her in deeper. Then little circles with the tip, tracing the starburst of creases, working steadily towards the center.</p><p>“<em> Gideon, </em>” says Harrow. </p><p>She’s onto something good here. She presses onward, millimeter by millimeter. Her nose is fully buried in Harrow’s cunt, which is a delight, and she’s pressed in on all sides by Harrow’s thighs, Harrow’s folds, the frizz of Harrow’s hair. And of course by Harrow, who is tightening, trembling around her.</p><p>“Gideon,” Harrow says again, and something in her voice makes Gideon pause. “No, don’t stop, I’m close--I’m so close.”</p><p>That’s all Gideon needs to hear. She resumes working the tip of her tongue into Harrow, into that entrance that’s slowly unclenching as if it’s starting to trust her. On a whim, she takes one hand from Harrow’s leg and rubs her thumb over her clit. That’s all it takes, apparently: Harrow comes <em> hard </em>, legs shaking, pulsing tight against Gideon’s tongue as the orgasm rolls through her. </p><p>Afterwards, Harrow collapses onto one side and appears to immediately pass out. Gideon can’t blame her. She settles in behind her, on her back, and becomes aware that her underwear is sticking to her. She peels it off and puts a hand down to stroke herself, gasping a little when she feels how swollen her clit is. She’s so worked up that she comes in under a minute, shuddering under her own fingers.</p><p>By the time Gideon’s washed her hands and her face, brushed her teeth and changed into clean boxers, Harrow’s somewhat conscious. She rolls over sleepily, reaching behind her for Gideon without even opening her eyes. Gideon slots herself into her usual spot, chest to Harrow’s back, arms wrapped around Harrow’s waist. </p><p>“What about you?” Harrow mumbles.</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“You made me feel so good. You should feel good too.”</p><p>Gideon presses a kiss to her hair. “Don’t worry about me. Tonight is all about you.”</p><p>And for once, Harrow doesn’t argue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by <a href="https://darkveracity.tumblr.com/post/641867299219013632/gideon-gideon-bottom-huge-praise-kink-wants">this tumblr post</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>